The Virtuoso's Fate
by TrollGuy77
Summary: While Jhin was on a bounty given by a strange client but he didn't expect to be thrown into a world where ninja's ruled the world. Will he try to return to runeterra or will he cause chaos and mayhem in the unknown lands?


The Virtuoso's fate

"Is this the Bounty?" said the person whose body cannot be seen because of the darkness that surrounds the area.

"Yes and remember to retrieve the artifact that the thief has stolen from our lands "said a person sitting in a chair while handling the bounty to the person across the table.

"I will" said the person who received the bounty while walking towards the door leaving behind the person who handed him the bounty.

The figure who received the bounty is Jhin the Golden Demon of Runeterra and the bounty he received may not be the outcome that he expected it to be.

Jhin is a meticulous criminal psychopath who believes murder is art, Once an Ionian prisoner, but freed by shadowy elements within Ionia's ruling council, The serial killer now work as their cabal's assassin, Using his gun as his paintbrush, Jhin create works of artistic brutality, horrifying victims and onlookers. He gains a cruel pleasure from putting on his gruesome theater, making the best choice to send the most powerful of messages: Terror.

Jhin's bounty is in Zaun a place that rivals Piltover's technology but more cruel and has no boundaries that the citizens of Piltover does, In the past Jhin only had a few bounty's in Zaun mainly because not a lot of criminals wants to move their because they risk a chance to be hunted down by Warwick, But the few daring one's are either stupid or has live long enough to be called dangerous themselves, But in the mind of a Virtuoso it's just a place that lacks Art.

Deep inside of Zaun, You could see the people of Zaun and feel their emotions flooding the atmosphere and in the vast majority of the people of Zaun you could see a tall man carrying a huge bag filled with tools that's sole purpose is to mutilate the human body and making it into a beautiful piece of art that pleased the maker and horrifies the onlookers, the tall man's eye color is dark ember, A unique eye color that is rare on runeterra and a face of an Ionian citizen, the tall man's hair is pure black and a messy hairstyle that spreads all around the man's head, the man is in his late twenties and has a long white cloth that hangs over his shoulder with a emerald gem on its center, the cloth hides a huge shoulder piece on his left shoulder and on his left arm is not flesh and bones but a mechanized arm, This man is Jhin the Golden demon of Runeterra, He uses a disguised cane to walk the roads of Zaun this crane is one of Jhin's instrument able to fire at long range distances and its bullet is fused with dark magic, The cane itself is made in Ionia and it's not the only Instrument that he uses to hunt down his targets, inside the back of his white cloth is a gun called last whisper that Jhin is most seen using to kill his targets, the gun only had 4 bullets in it and the fourth one is always the deadliest and the most beautiful shot. While Jhin was walking in the city of Zaun tracking down his bounty and turning the said bounty into a piece of Art, he couldn't help but think on many ways he could turn his victim into a piece of art, so many ways to make art so many ways to end the breath of life in a person's soul and so ma-

Bang

Bang

Bang

After a series of shots went on, the crowd of Zaun panicked and quickly run away from the gunshot like an army of ants panicking as their comfort zone has been invaded by an unseen force, "interesting" Jhin said as he casually walks on where the gunshots have been heard.

When Jhin was sure that he was only a few steps away to his destination when he heard another gunshot and a series of steps, when he finally saw where the gunshots were shot the site at which he saw annoyed him because the body that was shot with was none other than his bounty and the one who shot his bounty was a group of Zaun thugs and apparently the total thugs that were there was 4, Jhin's favorite number, sure he could just return to Ionia and tell his client that he killed the person he was hired to kill and still get the bounty but this is Jhin and nothing will pleasure the virtuoso's mind other than seeing the beautiful death of so many people, and when one kills a person that the virtuoso is going to kill, they will die, And so Jhin wears the infamous mask that identifies him as the Golden demon of Runeterra and grabbed his instrument of death (last whisper) and aims at the shortest one of the group ,"The stage is set" Jhin whispered as he gets ready to kill a fellow human being.

The 4 thugs of Zaun gathered at the body that they had just shot, "he better be worth it" said the tallest one from the group, "Of course he does! Since when did we kill someone that is not worth wasting our bullets with!?" shouted the fat thug that is obviously annoyed at his subordinate, "Guys would you shut the fu- the shortest one of the group hadn't finished his sentence as he find his chest with a huge hole and after a series of agonizing pain the so called life had vanished in his eyes.

"One" said Jhin as he enjoyed the look of pain and realization in the thugs eye's before dying.

As the thugs saw the life vanishes in one of their fellow thug's eyes they turned around when they heard the voice of a masked person, And who they saw terrified them to their very core, the masked man standing right at them was none other than Khada Jhin the Golden demon himself, They know what would happen to them when they saw the Virtuoso and so the tallest one of the thugs tries to run away from Jhin, (keyword 'tries') running away as fast as he could, he heard a gunshot, then the skull of his own head shattered under the force of a bullet fused with dark magic, spilling the insides of his head on the floor.

"Two" said Jhin while smiling as he took away someone's life and spill the insides of the thug into the floor.

Jhin look back at the other thugs when he heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the empty street, the fat thug desperately runs away while the other thug that is apparently a female stands still accepting her fate knowing that she cannot outrun a bullet especially if the one holding the gun is Khada Jhin, "Running now? How original" said Jhin as he aims his instrument at the fat thug and in one small pull the bullet fused with dark magic was sent away by the gun and sent flying into the neck of the fat thug and penetrates the back of the neck and through the front of the Zaunite thug's neck, the fat thug suddenly found himself chocking on his own blood and was now crawling in the floor holding the 2 holes that was now on his neck and praying to any deities he could remember to let him survive, even if he had the 2 holes on his neck he still tries to crawl away from Jhin.

Jhin was amused at the performance of his soon to be dead victim, while the female thug looks away at the demise of her subordinate, Jhin walks casually at his victim while giving a slow clap at the choking Zaunite thug, said thug stared at Jhin with fear in his eyes and crawls faster and as he crawls he loses more blood, he crawled until there's not enough blood that his body needed to stay alive and he fell flat on his face on the floor dead.

"Three" said Jhin while chuckling as he takes away the life of another Zaunite thug.

The third thug was dead, and so will be the last thug, As Jhin casually walks back at the last thug he could sense the fear rising as each step he took, like a Predator approaching a trapped prey, When he was close enough, he look at her face and feels the sudden confidence in her fragile body and he knew exactly what would happen next, The female thug grab her knife sheathed at her left leg and with adrenaline fueling her right arm she did her best to thrust her knife directly at Jhin's throat but Jhin knew that this would happen and so he easily caught the right arm of the girl, the look of realization dawn at the girl's face and tried her best to escape at her murderer but Jhin's grip on her fragile arm only tightened painfully and before the girl could muster a scream a bullet has found its way into her heart killing her instantly.

"Four" said Jhin feeling satisfied as the fourth bullet of his gun hit the body of the last thug. The essence of life that the last thug had has flown away into Zaun's polluted air.

After he had killed all the Zaunite thugs in the area, he takes one last look at them and he felt good to see the life essence pouring out of their fragile shells, then he suddenly remembered about his bounty and so he takes a look to the lifeless body of his bounty and noticed that he was wearing a bag, with curiosity overtaken him he decided that he would examine the inside of the bag, hopefully something worth to take, when opening the bag he could feel the power leaking outside the bag, "interesting" said Jhin as he put his right hand in the bag to grab the object inside the bag that's radiating power and when he grab the object and look at it and what he saw fascinated him, It was a cube, the cube was filled with foreign language written all over it, and when he touched the smooth lining of the cube, the cube suddenly glows and floats in the air, Jhin marveled at the glowing cube, The said cube suddenly shoots a bright light into Jhin's chest and when it hit him he felt a surge of pain on his chest that keeps radiating all over his body, and before Jhin could react to the sudden pain, he noticed that his body is glowing and then he suddenly felt a surge of energy grabbed his body and made him disappear from the city of Zaun and into a world that's far away from Runeterra.

While Jhin disappeared the four lifeless body stayed still but the fifth body has risen and the said body is Jhin's bounty, the bounty's body had disappeared and what replaced it was a 7 feet tall humanoid being but all of its skin is all black except the two yellow eyes that radiates authority, "The Golden Demon of runeterra has taken the bait and has paid the price, this should be interesting" said the humanoid being while chuckling at the thought of seeing new things happening in his own world that would hopefully cure his boredom.

And so the Virtuoso has disappeared in the lands of Runeterra and into a world far from Runeterra. Can Jhin return into his own world or will he be stuck in a foreign world forever?  
_

Author's Note: The characters in league in this story will be completely lore based for example Garen cannot summon a huge ass sword to slay his enemies and Jhin will be much smarter and will use his brain to escape from the shinobi's of the naruto world or he can use it to kill them in a much smarter way. And I'll try to make this story in a more realistic way like Jhin's weapons will be much effective and can one shot a enemy shinobi S-rank shinobi or not (unless the shinobi has a Jutsu that can block the bullet like the Raikage's lightning release armor ) if he manage to hit them in the head or any vital spots. And I will also try to make the next chapter longer (if I have enough time that is).

And I may or may not place more champions in league in to the naruto world.

Disclaimer: I do not own both naruto and league.


End file.
